The Story
by Kuchiki Yumeka
Summary: MelloxOC. What happens when a new kid come to the orphanage? What secret do the three wanna-be detectives discover?
1. Meeting

The Story Chapter 1

"Have you seen the new kid?"  
"Checked out the noob?"

Whispers like this could be heard all along the corridor, but no people were seen. The shy girl tailed Roger around, afraid to be left behind. She had long blonde hair, unusually straight, and large emerald eyes. The girl looked bored of Wammy's already.

'Mello likes eye-candy, so maybe I should tell him about her. No doubt that he already knows, though.' Near thought, edging away from the crowd. He hated noisy, crowded places, especially when they're all kids.  
Mello narrowed his eyes and smirked when he saw her, already imagining what pranks he could pull…but just one glimpse reminded him of someone, oh yeah, himself. She looked insecure, like everyone was an enemy. He leaned back in an old chair, making it creak. It was lunch time, but Mello was never hungry for anything apart from chocolate. The blonde walked around, hoping to see an empty table.  


"Yo new kid! I bet you're gonna eat alone today. I don't like it, so have a seat." He gestured to the vacant bench and took a large bite out of the chocolate bar. Seeing him savour it made her stomach churn with discomfort. The food was a bit 'ew', but she ate like a starving wolf. "Aren't you gonna introduce yourself? I'm Mello, welcome to Wammy's House."  
"Mello is a girl's name?" she piped.  
"Be glad that you were born a girl, and that I never hit girls."  
"I'm Mel-"  
"What?!"  
"Short for Melanie. I'm not interesting so there's nothing much you need to know about me."  
"Oh." Another boring nerd-face? There are enough of them here.  
"Why do you eat so much chocolate? I saw you eating one when I passed by the dorms." That question was difficult to answer. Mello didn't know why he ate chocolate, he just did. He shrugged off the question and took another chomp.  
"Well…"  


Near came over. He twirled his pale hair while precariously balancing the tray of food with his other hand. Obviously annoyed with the interruption, Mello had a small coughing fit to recapture Mel's attention. She let out a weary sigh and turned to the finished food.  
"What's the next lesson?" Mel asked no one in particular.  
"English." Near told her. Melanie nodded in acknowledgement. She had been hoping for Mello to answer the question.  
"There's an important essay due, and I haven't printed it out yet." Mello's celadon eyes flashed with sudden hostility. He rose and roughly pushed the chair back, revealing a pair of tight leather pants and boots. Watching his anger made Melanie want to reach out and help, like his heart's voice was calling to her. Nobody would understand, not even herself. Then she had a hunch that somebody really was calling her…  
"Hey-ah! Come on, let's go!" Near (he's younger), ever impatient (a virtue he would learn later), was tugging on her skirt, almost pulling it down. She relented and followed him absentmindedly, her mind still fixed on Mello, and her sagacious gaze trained on his back all the way to the classroom. A reddish-brown haired boy with orange goggles and an old DS was perched on a wooden stool, his mouth hanging open 

with concentration, his cigarette balanced dangerously on his lower lip.  
"Hey Matt. Did you do the essay?" Near asked. But the other did not answer, too absorbed in the game he was playing.  
Mello groaned, letting his head fall onto the desk, flaxen hair cascading everywhere. It stayed at exactly the right angle to be reflected by the sun's warm rays, which were immediately obscured by dull clouds when other classmates walked in.  
"Holy bloody fucking shit." Mello's voice was muffled but Mel could still make out what he was saying.


	2. Classroom

The Story Chapter 2: Mel

I wondered why Mello was so angry. He seemed really nice to me before. Oh well, I would find out sooner or later.

"Ew, get out of the way." A haughty voice came from the corridor.

I looked sideways at the girl's reflection in the glass windowpane. I saw a short girl with long, wavy blonde hair, with dark green eyes and a sad expression. The girl wore a grey silk blouse and a long black school skirt. Her nails were painted electric blue, and she had black dangly cross earrings. If you thought I was describing the appearance of the 'voice' girl, I wasn't. That was myself (and duh, I didn't even say that she had entered).

I always wished to have long, straight red hair that would reach my slender hips, and clear blue eyes. But now after noticing how similar Mello and I looked (we even had the same hairstyle, except mine was longer), I thought that I looked just right.  


"Ah, you look so naturally dignified!"

Mello's head jerked up.

"Will you just go away already?"

She looked shocked and a tear even formed in her eye.

"Mello, I-we admire you. How could you say that?" The other two girls nodded in unison.

I stood up, but Near flung his arm out half-heartedly to stop me.

"Emma Yasuko Minamigawa doesn't need your help."  
The twins had their brown hair in two braids, and their identical clothes were so…last season. Because I knew, like, most of the stuff already, I spent the lesson pondering on Mello. The way he curled up was like the act of protecting something, a secret. Something he didn't 

want me to know. That longing, that passion, paralyzingly sweet but sad. I want to make it last forever. I want to hold it in my hands. So I will.


	3. Meal

The Story Chapter 3:

Life is a river – blue like tears  
We only notice change  
In the deepest ocean  
Still water – blue like eternity  
Blue like the sky.

Melanie spooned mashed potato into her mouth. Unlike other people, she preferred to observe rather than ask questions. Opposite her, Mello was swishing his meal around, not even bothering to eat chocolate (.)

"Wow, I know you're upset, but it's nothing to get that depressed about."

She stated. Peering up at his desolate face, she decided to do something. Mel strode over to Emma's table.

"Hey, look! It's Mello's new bitch!" she let out a scream of derisive 

laughter, making another boy giggle nervously. Emma smirked, flinging her brown hair back. "I can't believe he chose such a stupid, simple girl. Even Near could have made a better choice, and he's an amateur in love and stuff."

"If you like him, how can you think that? You can't just say whatever you want and assume that he'll forgive you. Choose your words more carefully. "

"Well – "

"Did you know that besieging him with inequitable love is just annoying, and you'll end up hurting them in the end."

"I…who do you think you are, to say that?" Emma demanded with the authority of a publicly humiliated victim.

"Remember to respect his feelings, 'cause if you don't, Mello will hate you." Mel wasn't bothered to waste any more breath.  


"That was… unexpected." Matt grinned. Mello hoisted himself up and said,

"I have a feeling that she won't irritate us for a while." He wiped his mouth, then the bell rang and everyone left for bed.


	4. Matt

The Story Chapter 4: Matt

I didn't want to share my room with anyone, especially a girl. I knew she wouldn't be able to stand me playing video games and slacking off all the time. Near and Mello confined together within a small space was bad enough already.  
I don't want to think about her…  
It was when she left the bathroom when I caught that smell, such a sweet aroma. The scent of friendship. To me, nothing else in this ugly world could be as warm as that. I stared at the iridescent moon, longing to get trapped in it's ghostly reflection. The longer I stared at it, the more it seemed like one of Mel's eyes, so lustful yet mendacious. My voice was normal compared to hers, with the ability to melt ice.  
Sliding into the warm salvation of my duvet, I removed my goggles, but accidentally hit my head on the ladder. "Shit!" I spat through gritted teeth. I hoped that everyone was still asleep.

"Yh- Matt? Are you still awake?"

"Huh."

"Hm. I thought so." Mel stifled a long y a w n. "I couldn't get to sleep, so I watched you for a while." Mel fell silent.

I had never appreciated how pretty she was up until that moment. A beam of moonlight illuminated her perfect features, her omniscient (or was it omnipotent?) eyes, half-glittering in the darkness. Her hair, sleek and absorbing the shadows, then creating dancing sparkles on the far wall. Wait - what am I saying?

"You look really different without your glasses…" I was about to explain that they weren't glasses, but then I realized that tears were silently pouring down her pale face.  
"What- Are you okay?" I asked, not sure of what to do. Mel had been so brave to stand up to Emma like that. So brave… It was seeing her crying that made me feel even worse than before.

"I-It's just that," she tried to control her sobbing, but with no visible 

results. "you-you remind me of my brother. He ddied when I was young, in a gas leak explosion. That's why I came here."

I moved to sit on her bed, and then I patted her shoulder gingerly. This was another reason why living with a girl is a bit worrying. They cry a lot.

"Matt…I-I really like you. But, I like Mello more. I'm sorry." Her voice was reduced to a whisper, and then I could no longer hear what she was saying.  
"It's okay."

She swept her tears away and moved slowly towards me. Oh no, she was too close, close enough so that I could count every single eyelash. Her soft lips met mine, and wordlessly, we slid into the depths of her bed.


	5. Night

The Story Chapter 5:

One could never say that they alone knew all the secrets in Wammy's. In fact, the big stone building housed much more than just classrooms and dorms. Mel, however, was apt to know this. Guided by her instinct, she woke up the following night to find Mello's bed empty. Intrigued by this mystery, she slipped on his leather jacket and silently closed the door behind her. Melanie wandered around the first floor, but those rooms were vacant. Not a bit disheartened, she climbed the once grand marble staircase. The first classroom was locked, so was the second, and the third. The fourth was empty, so it seemed like everybody really was asleep.

"He might just have gone to the bathroom. Come to think of it, he didn't even shower today." Mel voiced her disappointed thoughts. The idea of meeting him privately in the dark, where they could do anything, was growing distant. "Maybe I should go back to bed."

_But you want to see him,_ a small voice at the back of her head argued.

"I don't." She retorted. "Now shut up." Mel willed the voice to go away with every fibre of her body. She knew that deep inside, a longing to see Mello was blossoming. After several painstakingly long minutes, Mel decided to try the opposite corridor before admitting defeat. Wraithe-like, she crept across the floor, and opened the first door. Surprisingly, it swung open to reveal several music stands, old violins, flutes, broken pianos, drums, everything you could imagine. A warm feeling spread through Mel's body, leaving her momentarily stunned. And there he was, pale-skinned hands flowing on the ivory keys. Just the sight left her intoxicating. He stopped quite abruptly, and slammed the lid of the Grand Piano down with so much force that the drum vibrated.

"How did you know that I was here?" he whispered.

"You weren't in bed, so I decided to go exploring." Mel grinned mischievously, but didn't get one in reply.

"Never tell anyone what I was doing."

"Is that a threat?" Mel paused, "There's nothing wrong with playing the piano. I think that a guy who can play an instrument 

is cute." Mello scowled.

"Go back to sleep."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Be-cause I want to stay with you." And with that simple statement, he let her stay. Sometimes, innocent wins over guilt, like this case.

"If it makes you happy, then you can stay. By the way, close the door. Do you what song I was playing when you came in?"

"No…"

"Aw, you have to know it. It's so famous! Come on, just try." Mel did not answer, but resumed staring silently around the dark room. Mello sighed exasperatedly and turned his back to her, reopening the piano. "Here, listen to it again." The melody weaved in between different keys and tones. Each phrase sounded like a different emotion being played out loud. It was beautifully luxuriant, but Mel did not hear it at all. Absentmindedly, she turned to face Mello and said,

"Oh! Is that all? I had better go then."

"Hm?" He felt confused. She hadn't even commented on his skill. It seemed like she didn't even hear the romantic song. Just as Mel was about to leave, he called her. But she kept going, and going, and he didn't have the heart to go chase her.

"Today we will be learning about sex. Sex is…" Mello didn't hear the rest of that speech, because he was tired and confused. Next to Near, Mel yawned hugely, and took out a black leather diary. She flipped open the cover. From Mello's position, he could see the diary very clearly, perhaps even read the first page if he strained his eyes. The parchment-like pages were crammed full of writing so that it was impossibly hard to read. She scribbled in it feverishly, and soon was lost in her own thoughts.

"Melanie! What is the answer to question 2?" She appeared not to hear, until Near poked her in the ribs.

"Wha-huh? Oh, sorry, could you repeat the question please?" She blushed to the roots of her blonde bangs, and hastily stowed the diary away. Mello gazed intently at her, trying to understand even just a tiny bit.

"Obviously, students here at Wammy's get one chance, and only one! Detention for you, Miss…"

"Triste."

"Very well, Miss Triste, here is a note explaining where and when you will do your detention."

The teacher turned around and repeated the question, this time at which it was directed at Mello.

"Erm, a chocolate flavoured condom?" He replied hesitantly. The class lapsed into silent laughter.

"Correct, in a sense, but…" Mello looked at Mel, glaring as though he wanted to burn a hole through her head, and see what was inside.


	6. Town

The Story Chapter 6: Mel

I never knew that on weekends we could go to the nearby town. Not that it was anything special. Winchester is extremely small, consisting of only a town hall, a couple of shabby shops and a few cafés. However, Matt, Near, Mello and myself wanted to go. It all started like this…

"Hey Mello, I've finally finished my Pokémon game." Matt said offhandedly, trying to look cool (more like a bastard in my opinion. You know, with the rumpled up hair and the defiant expression).

"So…?" Mello replied, looking at his feet.

"So I've got to buy a new one. I was thinking about heading into town, 'cause there's another shop for games now." At the word 'game', his face resembled a hyper little kid. Somehow, I sensed that an argument would break out, and decided to intervene.

"I think that's a great idea, Mello! I've never been to Winchester, like, ever. Why don't we all go?" Mello's face looked incredulous.

"I need to pick up a book called '_Options, Futures & other Derivatives, Fourth Edition by John C. Hull'._" Near added.

"What's that for?" Matt asked politely, trying to keep his temper in check. During the time that I've stayed here, Matt has never lost it 

or got into fights with anyone, unlike Mello, who sometimes slugged people just for fun.

"It's for '_graduate and advanced undergraduate elective courses in business, economics and financial engineering.'" _

"So why do you need to read it? When you become the next L you don't have to use economics and business engineering, or whatever you said."

"I might not need it, but learning about it is very illuminating."

"Don't' be a spoil-sport, Mello," I said brightly, "you could always stock up on chocolate." So that's what made us leave Wammy's for around 2-3 hours. The orphanage provided a coach to take us there, but it left at 11:30 whether there were passengers or not, which made me suspect that the driver was slacking. It was stuffy, smelly and noisy in the coach, and someone threw up, so the relief to breathe in fresh air was overwhelming. A gentle spring breeze blew into my face as I turned to follow the other three, who were more familiar with the place.

"I'm gonna get my game. You see that shop with the Gundam poster? That's the place." Matt chattered excitedly.

"I'm going to that bookshop. There's only one, so you'll know where I am." Near said. Suddenly, I felt like a complete stranger here. I had no idea where to go. I could get lost in a small town like this, I really could. By the time my eyes slid back into focus, Mello had disappeared and Near was halfway across the road.

"Hey Matt, Mello didn't say where he was going." Matt looked at me weirdly through orange lenses.

"Didn't you hear him? He said he would be buying chocolate."

"Oh." I left Matt standing alone, still staring at me bemusedly. What would Mello think when he found out? I had no idea. The green traffic light flashed, and I hurried across the wide road. _What would they say? _

"Mel! Watch Out! Shit!" Mello sprinted flat out across the pavement. He grabbed my arms and pulled me away from the road. A red blur shot forwards. He was too late, just a bit too late. "Oh, my fucking God." Some people started to gather around us, and the driver suggested calling an ambulance. "Why don't you call it then?" Mello shouted frantically. He dropped me onto the sidewalk and pulled out a bar of dark chocolate for his nerves. "Why didn't you bloody 

fucking move when the car honked at you?" He yelled at me.

"I…couldn't hear it." The feeling was so memorable. A rush of dizziness made me collapse, then I heard ringing in my ears and I felt sick, but there was nothing I could do about it.

Have I died?

There was a burning pain in my legs when I woke up. "It hurts."

"I know."

"It hurts!"

"Ssh…calm down. They're taking you to the hospital."

"Maybe you should be the one to calm down! I can't believe you! Shouting and making so much noise! In public!"

"I…I regret it now."

"My legs," I moaned, "It hurts!"

"Can't you do anything?" Mello asked the paramedics that were sitting beside him. Although he tried not to show it, I could hear that every syllable was full of pain.

"Mello! It fucking hurts! My legs are being sliced apart!" I shrieked. The pain intensified until I screamed out in agony again and again.

"Please! Just sedate her or something!" Mello pleaded with the paramedics.


	7. Hospital

The Story Chapter 7

A throbbing pain built up in Mel's left leg, and a similar one on her right.  
"Eeurgh."  
"You're awake!" Mello exclaimed, clambering over from the rickety chair that barely supported his weight of 50 kg. Mel expanded her eyes and took a good look at the private hospital ward. The plastic chairs bore mismatched pillows and the bedsheets stank of stale vomit.  
"This place is very…ugly." She rotated her head to the right, and took in the pale peach wallpaper, the plastic coffee table and an assortment of stuffed animals.  
"Ok. Whatever you do, don't look down." Mello tried to stay composed. He removed the sickly pink cap to let her hair gently curl down. She turned back and blinked. Mello had to stifle a laugh – she looked so naïve wearing the floral pajamas that were provided.  
"Can I get down from here? I want to go outside."  
"You have to wait until the nurse comes. In fact, I'll go call her right now." He stood up brusquely and closed the door. Not a second later, 

Near and Matt came in. Near perched on the end of Mel's bed, nervously twirling his curly hair. Matt did not sit down, but preferred to open the window (with a loud squeak) to light a cigarette.  
"I never knew you smoked." Mel acknowledged.  
"Neither did I." came the reply from beneath her.  
Matt ignored the pair. He stared out of the dirty panes, making Mel feel anxious.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"Mel, have you taken a look at your legs yet?" Matt didn't answer, but blew a smoke ring carelessly across the room.  
"No."  
"Wellllll… go on." He said.  
Mel gingerly lifted the blanket up, because the pain in her knee was sill worrying. She braced herself in case her legs were really bad. She remembered the time when one of her teachers' got mauled by a wolf during his trip to the Alps. It didn't look pretty. "The doctors had to do it, Mel. You must understand. They HAD to do it." Mel gasped. Her lower legs were not scratched, bloody or disfigured in any way. They were gone.  


"They amputated my legs? Who gave them permission to?" She started angrily.  
"I believe Mello did." Near stated calmly.  
Mel just gritted her teeth. A stray tear rolled down her pale cheek, followed by another, until they were spilling out.  
"Whyyy? Why me?" She sobbed.  
"I know. I know Mello says that it's not your fault. But why the hell didn't you move when you heard the car honk?" Mel cried with the intention of drowning Matt in her tears.  
"I couldn't! If you have to know…I can't hear anything! I'm completely deaf! I only get by with lip reading! That's why sometimes I don't answer!" At this point, she broke down entirely. Matt sighed as if reasoning was beyond him. Near lead him out, where Mello stood waiting with an attractive young nurse. He had been listening in on the entire conversation.  
"Hmm…the patient will be ready to leave the hospital tomorrow. I'll contact the doctor." She announced. It was probably something to be happy about, but Mel remained weeping. After the nurse left, Mello dragged the old rocking chair over.  


"Look…I heard everything. And it's OK, because I still love you, and I promise I always will."  
"That's a serious promise."  
"But I mean it…"  
"Please, Mello, think about what you say before you say it."  
"Ok…I've thought about this one for a veerry long time." He breathed in steadily. "Will you go out with me?"  
Mel cocked her head slightly and replied,  
"Yes, if you really want to."  
"Great." And he kissed her, practically suffocating her in his vice-like grip.


End file.
